Gundam Wing: New War Series
by Kakie K
Summary: The G-boyz have been drawn into a new war. And a new Gundam is their only weapon..or is it?
1. Ch. One

Ch. 1   
Gundam Wing: New War Series  
  


As people, we all make bad decisions. Some hurt others, sometimes we only hurt ourselves. Now knowing this, your going to hear about a person who made a mistake. Knowing that this mistake might hurt the ones she loved. Especially her dearest one, Quatre Winner, a gundam pilot.  
My story begins on the Moon in the old Oz MS factory. That's were the secret bunker, Espollo, is. Tess Maroba, a secret spy, had been working on her own gundam there for he past 3 years.   
The war had left her without a family, but good friends with the Gundam boys. She had watched the boys destroy their gundams in hopes not to start another war. She though, had also gathered the Gundam's information off the cockpit computers. She had gone ahead and got the blue prints for the gundam Epion, Wing, Deathscythe, and Nataku. She had only these for there are some things that even a secret spy and incredibly smart hacker cannot get.  
Spin, you got the parts in? Tess asked.  
Spin looked through a clipboard he had in his hands, Yeah, third deck.  
Who would have guessed one of the biggest Oz bases would become a factory for a Gundam. Tess had spent almost a year just getting it back into shape. Now the question you must ask is: How can Tess trust her workers, surely not all must believe in her cause? The answer is simple, they all know what this gundam is capable of, they all know that Tess could shut them up easily.   
Tess looked up at the near completed giant. She was glad it was almost time for it's completion. Then something else hit her mind, she was supposed to meet Quatre for dinner that night. She looked at her watch.   
Get me a transport to earth. I want t leave in 30 minutes.  
Aye, said Spin. Spin was the most trusted of workers. He had quickly become her Forman and right hand man. He was a well built, tall fellow, who lacked nothing when it came to engineering mind and brute strength.   
  
In a few hours Tess found herself at the Winner Estate. She missed living on earth. She had made her home in the Colonies until the Gundam's Completion, so coming back always made her want to stay. She had barely knocked when she heard a familiar voice of Racid.  
Mistress Tess. Master Quatre awaits, he said formally, then smiled his large smile, welcome home Tess!   
Thank you, she answered happily, I have been anxious to come.  
Quatre's home was one of spender. Being one the wealthiest boys, and yet very humble, he took the lavish comfort to the extreme. Then as her head reached level again she saw Quatre's pleasant face. His blue eyes smiled gently.   
Welcome back Tess, He said, I've missed seeing you.  
She ran up to him and hugged his neck, I've missed you so much.  
  
At dinner there was much talking and telling of stories about what was happening elsewhere in the world, and space.  
How are the colonies, asked Quatre.  
she answered, they have independence, yet they want more. More freedoms more abilities.  
Abilities to do what, they have everything.   
That's the question everyone's asking. she said, Its an appeasement, they just give, give, give to shut them up.  
Doesn't the earth know this? he asked.  
said Tess gravely, but earth will soon find out that with to much power, the colonies will take over. This might lead to war.  
surely not all the colonists feel this way, some resist it, some are content?  
Yes some are, but others will never be satisfied, she answered.  
The rest of the meal was uneventful. They spoke of other concerns but mostly they spoke of life in general.  
  
After their meal they went out onto a boucony. The moon shone brightly with its many stars blinking at it's brightness.  
Quatre, I've missed it here so much. said Tess smiling.  
It hasn't been that exciting, not much to miss.  
Here's a question, were are the rest?   
The rest? he asked.  
Yeah you know, Duo, Trowa, Heero, and Wuife? Where have they been?  
They went their separate ways after the last war. I have heard from Trowa, but none of the others. Maybe we can bring them together again one of these days. said Quatre.   
Maybe sooner than you think.  
  
Else were Trowa sat sharpening his knives reflectively. He had been watching the internet and other old Oz related factions carefully for the past couple of days. He could feel something was about to happen.  
Hey Trowa, watcha thinkin about, _wait a sec he's got that weird look on his face, I hope there is nothin going on._ thought Catherine. She had stayed at the circus with Trowa for awhile, and knew him quite well.  
He said blankly. If you know Trowa, then you know he is a man of few words, though when he does speak its to the point.  
  
Still elsewhere Heero sat at his computer typing quickly as he was prone to do. He smirked. Ah hah there it was. He knew he would find it. He now had tipped the ice berg on Espollo. Yes Heero was also one of few words. But not one of few skill when it came to hacking.   
  
I am commin, stop callin me! Duo yelled into his walkie-talkie. He had been in the usual sweeper business. Duo was not one of few words. In fact he was one of many. To many for that matter. He had been waiting for a while to get this last bunch of parts in. But with his incredibly busy schedule, heh heh, he had been called several times to hurry it up.  
Sorry Duo, their late again, said Hildy smiling. Hildy was optimistic, and kind. But don't let that fool you, she's as deadly as the god of death himself.   
  
In a place far away from the sweeper business headquarters, was a small dojo. In it sat Wuife. He took a long whiff of the strong incense burning in front of him. Three attacked from all sides. He jumped up quickly, kicking two of them and grabbing the third's head and slamming it to the ground.   
Wuife, you have a call. a servant said from the door.  
Who is it?  
Sally Po, Sir.  
Very well, he answered with a rare smile.  
  
To say the least the Gundam Crew had changed little since the war. Each had seemed to go their separate ways but it was yet to be seen if it could stay that way.


	2. Ch. Two

Gundam Wing: New War Series  
Ch. 2  
  


The room was dim. Tess sat, steadily, going through the documents.   
No......no, that can't be it  
She sat back thinking of were the invitation could be. She had to get into this dinner party somehow. If she came as a guest it would be easy to slip away and get what she really needed.  
Ah ha!, She said triumphantly, invitation only, that won't be hard. Bingo, there's the party list. Good he'll be there, and if I'm right he knows there might be an attempt on him. But he wouldn't expect a school girl to do that!  
  
The party was well planned. There were servants walking around with trays full of various things. The leader who Tess wished to see was Nath Powson. Powson, to say the least, was one of the main leaders when it came to earth, colony conflicts.   
Some of the colony leaders wanted more rights for their citizens. They would ask the Earth leaders, they would provide the bills, the bills would sign and *poof* the colonies got what they wanted. Now some Earth leaders didn't like giving so much freedom to the colonies, so they would start long political arguements. Powson wanted more.  
Good evening, said Tess normally.  
Why hello there, young one, Nath said back, funny to see younger children at this party. He said this looking around at a bunch of grinning adults.  
I am with a school Journalists group. And I would like to ask you a few questions.  
Anything for the children. he said smiling about him at the gathering company.  
Tess could hardly keep herself still. He was trying to push another war, not protect children. Just winning the crowd.  
Aren't you afraid of a new war?  
He paused, Yes and no. I think earth is to afraid of war.  
What if earth want's to stop the new acts and bills from being signed?  
Nothing to fear young one, He said this and got a glass of wine off a passing waiter's tray, Now run along I got to get back to politics.  
She smiled pleasantly, but inside she wanted to rip his eyes out of his head. He was afraid, and he didn't want any one to know. He was a leader, and he was trying to hide it. He wouldn't know what to do if war broke out again.  
  
She slipped out the back. Her eyes roved from side to side as she ran down the hall. She found it. The small room had two guards. She came up casually, as if searching for something.   
What are you doing down here? the first guard said.  
Oh, I'm sorry I got lost. I was looking for the rest room.  
Then, as the two blundered for directions, she kicked the first smartly on the head. The second was about to run and warn the rest,but she through a dagger and pinned him to the wall, which he ran into, knocking himself unconscience. She dragged them in behind her and handcuffed them both to a protruding pipe on the wall. No matter how they turned they would always face the wall. She ran towards the computer, sat down gently, and began searching.  
It didn't take her long to download what she had. All of a sudden behind he, she head a noise then felt a sharp blow to her head, the words got ya faded away as blackness over took her.  
  
It didn't take long to wake up, she found herself tied to a chair. She looked up.  
Student journalist, said a strange voice, that's what I heard she posed as.  
Sure, their gettin kids to do the work these days, another voice answered.  
Hey, she's awake! said the first voice.  
Why don't you tell us, like a good girl, what you were doing. Said the second person.  
I dunno if she's gonna answer Cor, Said the first person.  
Shut up Jon, I can handle a little girl. Said Cor angrily  
But before another word was spoken her untied feet lashed out and smacked Cor to the ground. He lay in hurt for awhile, Jon just starred.   
Why you little, said Cor, who by this time was furious, I'll teach you. With this he smacked her several times cruelly. Then a familiar voice came to her rescue.  
Boys, boys, leave her to me, since you can't solve things more civilized. It was Nath.  
As if they should be getting lessons in manners from you! Tess spat.   
Now, now watch your tongue, or I shall have Cor give it another go.  
I have powerful allies, they will save me, She said, plus no one has ever kept me in prison for more than an hour!  
We'll see about that, with this he stuck a needle into her bound arm, it will knock you unconscience for a _few _hours!  
Confidence showed from her as she sat tied to a chair. But inside she prayed some one would come. Not a moment later and her answer came. The fire alarm went off.   
Sir you must evacuate. said a soldier who ran past the door.  
I'm on my way, said Nath, then he turned to Tess, and cruelly said, let the tramp burn!  
Now was her chance she undid a small wrist band and launcher. It was an interesting device which allowed her to launch small lethal daggers into her open hand. She caught it and began to cut at the tightly bound ropes. Free!  
Now to get oughta here! she said to herself.  
She stripped off her dress to reveal the wet suit beneath it. She ran down the hall, only to be snatched to the side. Her yell was supressed by a hand. She turned around quickly.   
  
Sorry I knew you would come here. But why is my only question. said he.  
My job is done, she said quickly, Let's go!  
  
They made it to the dock. She untied her jet ski from the side, bringing it out into the open.   
Get on! Yelled Tess.  
I saw them inject you with something. Are you well?  
I'll be fine, now get on quick! She yelled.  
Quatre leapt from the ladder hanging from the dock onto the jet ski. The engine started and the water blasted from behind them as they made their across the bay to an encampment., that Quatre had pointed out. They raced toward the spot with all speed.  
Suddenly Tess lost vision, then it came back. A feeling of extreme fatigue swepted over her. She began to duck in and out of conscienceness.   
Quatre yelled above the roaring water and surrounding MS, He put his arms around her waist and held the handles. He drove the best he could with Tess sitting right in front of him. He spotted a small outcropping in the rock wall on the east side of the bay. Maybe if they hid there, these MS would blow over.  
He went for it. The outcropping was small but provided formidable protection from the outside tormentors.   
He looked down at the sleeping girl. _Why was she here? Is she something important? For a faction?  
  
_You didn't get them? What do I hire you for? Why are you in my army? And why couldn't you catch a measly jet ski with an MS, that has weapons I might add? Nath was not a happy person. He had none but heard the story over and over again about the brave _two _who had escaped his fortress.  
Sir, there was only so much we could-   
The disk, moron, the disk. That girl had the disk loaded with our information and the computer is erased. GONE! All of it. She has the only copy. Which means she suspected something was going to happen and she knows. And possibly above all, she could exspose us.  
  



End file.
